Anime Takes A Vacation
by PatamonPrincess
Summary: When the creators decide the let their characters have a day off, it doesn't turn into two calm days at the beach. Just what are these series' capable of? Multi Animes. Some Allen x Lenalee, TK x Kari, Pata x Gato, Usagi x Mamoru.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any affiliation with the original creators. This is a work of fan fiction.

* * *

Author Note: Please don't take this story too literal. Like, "How can so-and-so be in the same place as so-and-so." It's just fun.

* * *

**ANIME TAKES A VACATION**

**PART I**

_In honor of all the hard work you do, we have decided to treat you to a day at the finest beach. Signed, your creators._

One morning, in Tokyo, Japan, Bas shook his partner, Lime, awake.

"Lime!" he said. "Lime, wake up! Lime!"

"What is it?" Lime demanded, unhappy of being woken up.

"Come on, get dressed," Bas started tugging on her arm. "We're going to the beach! They're picking us up in an hour."

"I already told you, we're not going," Lime stated, pulling her arm back. "We have more important matters, like retrieving the magic gems."

"I thought you'd say that, so look at this in today's paper."

He thrust the front page of the newspaper into her face. Sitting up, she snatched it from him to see it clearly.

""Reported monster sightings on finest beach,"" she read. ""Witnesses say a small creature ran around the beach causing mischief and could not be caught.""

She looked up at Bas. "So? What about it? Those people probably had too much sun and thought they saw something."

"Poogie!" the little yellow… blob thing with eyes agreed.

"But what if it's really a monster?" Bas persisted. "It's our duty to find out."

"You mean, you're not just using this as an excuse to go to the beach?" Lime asked him, suspicious.

"Of course not!" Bas laughed, a bit nervously.

"We'll go check it out," Lime sighed, before kicking him out of her room so she could change.

_Yes!_ Bas thought to himself. _Girls! Girls! Bikinis! Here I come!_

_

* * *

_Around the same time, at the Black Order, Allen Walker was waiting by the front door, when Lenalee Lee approached, carrying a bag in her hand.

"Did you pack everything, Allen-kun?" she asked him.

"Yep. Did you?"

"Yes, last night. Oh!"

Without warning, Lenalee tripped, but Allen moved quickly and caught her before she could fall. Her bag hit the floor and opened.

"Th-Thank you," Lenalee blushed as she stood back up.

"You're welcome," Allen smiled.

"Hey, you two!" a voice interrupted them. "What if Komui saw you?"

Allen and Lenalee quickly stepped apart as their friend Lavi walked up. Seeing Lenalee's bag lying open, Lavi bent down to pick up the contents, and held up a long-sleeved dress.

"This is what you're wearing at the beach?" he asked her incredulously. "You'll roast in it."

"I didn't pack that," Lenalee frowned, and began to rummage through her bag, pulling out two similar dresses. "I didn't pack any of this… Nii-san!"

In a flash, she was gone, running down the hallway. A moment later, Allen and Lavi heard two raised voices arguing.

"You repacked my bag while I was asleep, didn't you?" Lenalee demanded at her brother.

"They're most decent for you," Komui Lee cried. "What if something should happen to you?"

"Something will happen if I don't get my bathing suit back right now!" Lenalee shouted.

"Lenalee, listen to your brother…" Komui tried to argue, but she interrupted him.

"Innocence, Acti-"

"Ah, not in here!" Komui panicked. "All right, here are your things!"

"Thank you, Nii-san," Lenalee's voice was much calmer. "We'll be back tonight."

Lenalee returned to the front door where Allen and Lavi are busy holding their stomachs, trying not to laugh.

"Where's Kanda?" she asked with a frown to them.

"He said he wouldn't go and locked himself in his room," Allen replied.

"Sounds like him," Lavi nodded. "I'll go get him when our ride arrives."

* * *

In the Karakura District of Tokyo, a spiky red-haired young man stood outside a clinic.

"I-CHI-GO!" he bellowed as loud as he could.

A second-floor window slammed open and a sleep-tousled head looked out.

"What was that for, you idiot?" Ichigo Kurosaki demanded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Glad to see you're up, stupid!" Renji Ibarai grinned.

The front door opened and Rukia Kuchiki waved to Renji.

"Come wait inside," she said.

The two had just sat down in the living room when Ichigo burst into the room.

"What did you call me?" he shouted at Renji.

"I called you stupid!"

"Well, you're an idiot!"

"Then that makes you a stupid idiot!"

"You too!"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia yelled, causing both of them to look at her in silence.

The doorbell rang at that moment, and she stood up, but stopped with a glare to the two boys.

"I'm going to answer that. You two sit and behave."

Ichigo and Renji obediently obeyed as Rukia opened the door once more for a girl her age with long orange-red hair.

"Hi, Rukia!" Orihime Inoue smiled brightly. "I hope I'm not late."

"No, you're earlt," Rukia smiled back, holding the door open for her. "Come on in. Renji just arrived and he and Ichigo are already at each other's throats."

Orihime giggled as she entered the house.

From the second-floor window Kon watched the exchange.

"Orihime's going?" he exclaimed. "That's not fair! I want to see her in a bthing suit, too!"

His stuffed foot slipped on the windowsill, and he fell bouncing off Ichigo's bag.

"Hmm," he murmured, staring at it. "Maybe I can go."

After taking a quick look around, he climbed into the bag, zipping it closed after him.

* * *

At the Rockbell's house in Resembool, Amestris, Winry Rockbell stood next to a bed, where a blond-haired young man was sleeping soundly.

"Ed, wake up," she said. "We'll be leaving soon."

No answer came as he snored softly.

"Ed?" she persisted, shaking him gently. "Wake up, Ed."

Placing her hands on her hips, she took a deep breath. "EDWARD, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Aaah!" Ed Elric yelled, shooting awake, while his brother, Al laughed from the doorway.

A little while later, Ed was up and dressed, sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. Outside, Al was on top of the roof repairing the hole Ed had made when he shot out of bed.

"If you had just woken up on time, I wouldn't have had to do that," Winry sighed. "Do you want to miss the trip?"

"Of course not," Ed snapped. "But you didn't have to scream like that."

"After the trouble I went through in finishing your gift, this is how you treat me?" Winry asked, looking as if she was about to cry.

"I didn't ask you to get me anything!" Ed replied, figuring her tears were faked.

"Oh, will you just consider my feelings for a moment?" Winry demanded, slapping her hand down on the table.

"Uh-" Ed stammered as Al walked in. "Um… Well…"

"I finished patching the hole, Winry," he announced.

"Thank you, Al," Winry smiled at him. "Now, I'm going to get the surprise."

"You should be nicer to her, brother," Al reprimanded Ed after Winry had left.

"I know," Ed grumbled. "But it just comes out like that. I can't help it."

He fell silent as Winry returned with a large box and, after placing it on the table in front of Ed, opened it.

"Automail?" Ed asked confused as he peered inside.

"Water-proof automail!" Winry announced proudly. "I came up with a formula that makes it water-proof. Now you can go swimming in salt and fresh water!"

"Wow," Ed breathed, amazed. "Thanks, Winry. I really mean it."

Winry smiled at him, pleased, as someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" she wondered, leaving to find out.

A moment later, she came back in, followed by a familiar black-haired man.

"What are you doing here?" Ed demanded, jumping to his feet.

"Probably the same as you," Colonel Roy Mustang smiled. "This invitation said to meet at the Rockbell's to be picked up."

"You don't mean…" Ed groaned. "You're coming too?"

"Yep!" Roy smiled. He enjoyed teasing Ed.

"This is going to be a fun trip!" Al exclaimed. Unlike Ed, he liked the colonel.

"By the way, what happened to your roof?" Roy asked Winry.

"Brother made a hole in it," Al answered for her.

"Oh, so it was just a small patch job," Roy grinned, with a sideways glance at Ed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE HAS TO USE A KIDDY SEAT?" Ed yelled, moving to punch the colonel. Knowing what his brother was about to do, Al grabbed Ed and held him back.

"He didn't say that, Ed," both Winry and Al said.

* * *

At the beach, Lenalee shielded her eyes from the sun while looking around.

"Wow," she smiled. "This place is amazing."

"Let's set up over there," Allen pointed to the right.

"Come on, Yu," Lavi smiled at the dark-haired, frowning man behind him.

"How many times do I have to say I didn't want to go?" Yu Kanda demanded. "And stop calling me by my first name!"

"Because," Lavi continued, completely at ease. "I knew you really did want to come, you were just too shy to say so."

"Shy?" Kanda chocked on the word. "Why you-"

Lavi ran away laughing as Kanda began to chase him across the beach.

"I don't understand why Lavi likes provoking him like that," Allen sighed.

"Ignore them," Lenalee smiled at him. "Let's put the stuff out."

A little ways away, Bas stretched his arms out wide, encompassing the sand and water.

"Ah-" he sighed happily. "Sun, sand, the ocean, and the girls! Uh, I mean the monster."

"Yeah, right," Lime said sarcastically. "Go get our things."

"Why do I have to carry it all?" Bas whined.

"You don't expect me to carry all the heavy stuff," Lime frowned at him. "Besides, you wanted to come here."

"Poogie! Poogie!" Poogie nodded from atop her shoulder.

_At least we're here,_ Bas sighed, as he went to get their things.

A bit further down the beach, Winry smiled as she placed her bag down on the sand.

"It's perfect weather out today," she said.

"Hey, where sis Al go?" Ed wondered, looking around, until he saw a metal hand sticking out from under the sand. Grasping it, he pulled Al up and out.

"Heh heh," Al laughed, embarrassed. "Sorry, brother."

"We're going to have to find a way to keep you from sinking in," Ed replied.

"Well, while you boys set the stuff up, I'm going to go change," Winry informed them.

"Okay," Al waved.

"I'll see you kids later," Roy said as he started walking down the beach, away from them.

On the way, he passed the fourth group who had just arrived.

"Wow, so this is a beach?" Rukia looked around in wonder.

"The water goes on forever," Renji, just as amazed, said stepping up next to her.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's this?" Rukia asked, picking an item up off the sand.

"It's a shell," Ichigo replied.

"And this?" Rukia continued.

"Seaweed," Orihime smiled.

"Blech!" Renji spat out the bite he had taken. "Tastes disgusting!"

"You're not supposed to eat it," Ichigo shlooked at him in disbelief.

"What's this?" Rukia wanted to know, holding up a large shell… which moved.

"That's a—King Crab!" Ichigo jumped back. "Put it down! Put it down!"

Orihime laughed as Rukia sadly put it back on the sand and watched it crawl away.

"Come on, Rukia," she said. "Let's go change into our swimsuits."

Renji and Ichigo started to set up the umbrellas and such, when Ichigo reached into his bag and pulled out Kon.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded.

"It's not fair you guys get to have all the fun!" Kon pouted.

"Well you're staying right here," Renji informed him. "We can't have you running around and-"

"Heaven!" Kon cried, and, ignoring Renji, ran off and jumped onto Lime's chest, giving it a hug.

"Aaiieee!" Lime screamed. "Monster!"

"Aaahh!" Kon sighed, rubbing his face against her chest. "Heaven…"

"Get off!" Lime yelled, grabbing Kon by his neck and slamming him down into the sand.

Ichigo and Renji hurried over as Kon sat up, spitting sand out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry about that," Ichigo apologized to a fuming Lime. "He always tries to do that."

"What kind of monster is he?" Lime asked as Renji picked up Kon and held him in a tight hold.

"He's not a monster," Ichigo corrected her. "He's just a… uh… spirit trapped in that body. We'll try and make sure he doesn't do that again."

"Lime!" Bas called running up to them. "Are you all right? I heard you scream."

"And it must have really worried you, since you took your time getting here!" Lime snapped.

"Poogie!" Poogie nodded.

Pulling her hand back, she slapped Bas across the face, and then stomped off.

"Are you okay?" Renji asked Bas.

"Yeah. I'm used to it."

Renji and Ichigo returned to their spot where Renji tied Kon up to one of the umbrella stands.

"Hey Kanda, did you hear that scream?" Lavi asked, looking around. "Some girl was in trouble."

Sitting in a chair under one of their umbrellas, Kanda silently continued to glare at Lavi, leaning back on a towel. Allen and Lenalee had left, heading towards the water.

"Hey, the water's nice," Lenalee said as she began to walk in.

"Lenalee!" Allen called softly, and as she turned towards him, he splashed her.

"You're going to get it!" she challenged and they began splashing water at each other.

"See, they're having fun," Lavi observed, but Kanda continued to glare at him.

"C'mon, Yu, lighten up…" Lavi interrupted himself, jumping up to his feet. "Hello, cutie."

It only took him a couple of steps to reach the two women heading back to their spot.

"Hi, there."

"Hello," Orihime smiled.

"Hi," Rukia nodded.

"What are two ladies like yourselves doing today?" Lavi asked, turning on the charm.

"We're hanging out with our friends," Rukia replied.

"Same here. Why don't we hang out together?"

"Okay!" Orihimon agreed.

_Yess!_ Lavi cheered to himself.

"Hey, Yu, come join us," he called back to him.

"No," Kanda replied in a tone that meant his decision was final.

"Party pooper," Lavi made a face at him.

"Hey!" Rukia noticed something leaning against Kanda's chair and ran up to him. "You have a sword. Can I see it? Can I? Can I?"

"It is not a toy," Kanda said.

"And what's this cross?" Rukia asked, pointing to a symbol on their bags. "Are you guys part of some cult?"

"No."

"We're exorcists," Lavi explained.

"Hey, Rukia! Orihime!" Renji called from near the water. "Let's go swimming!"

"Come on, Orihime," Rukia said, Kanda's sword forgotten.

"Last one in is a Hollow!" Orihime giggled as they ran to the water.

"Ah… Orihime…" Lavi sighed. "She's just my type."

"Every girl with a big chest is your type," Kanda replied, pulling a book out of his bag.

* * *

Down in the water, Lenalee and Allen had befriended Lime and Bas.

"Marco!" Lenalee called, a blindfold over her eyes.

"Polo!" the other three responded all from different directions.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Aha!" Lenalee exclaimed. "Got you, Allen-kun!"

Pulling down the blindfold, she looked down at Ed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, letting go of his arm.

"I'm over here, Lenalee," Allen said, swimming over.

"What happened?" Winry asked Ed.

"I'm sorry, I mistook him for Allen-kun," Lenalee explained.

"That wouldn't be too hard," Bas chuckled. "They're both short."

"Why you…" Ed began to say, before Lime stepped between them and slapped Bas on his head.

"Have you no common sense to keep your mouth shut?" she wanted to know.

"He's right," Winry looked from Ed to Allen. "You two are the same height."

Allen and Ed stared at each other, before Ed smiled.

"No, I'm taller!" he boasted.

"How?" Lenalee asked.

"My antenna!" Ed proudly showed them the section of his hair that always stood up, except when it was wet. (See? I'm taller!"

The other five simply stared at him as he laughed.

"Your try at logic baffles me," Winry sighed, shaking her head as Renji swam by and stopped on seeing Ed.

"Hey, Rukia," he called behind him. "Look at this!"

"What?" Rukia asked, joining them.

"Look at that kid's arm," Renji pointed. "It's metal!"

"Wow," Rukia grabbed Ed's automail arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ed demanded, trying to free his arm.

"It's fully functional," Renji watched Ed's hand open and close.

"How did you get such an amazing arm?" Rukia wanted to know.

"Let go!" Ed ignored the question.

"I made it," Winry smiled. "It's called automail."

"Will you tell us about it?" Rukia and Renji asked at the same time, stars in their eyes.

"Sorry about this," Ichigo apologized, appearing with Orihime behind Allen and Lenalee. "They are amazed by everything they've never seen before."

"I'm Orihime," Orihime introduced herself. "And this is Ichigo. I'm sorry our friends cut into your game."

"That's all right," Lenalee smiled. "I'm Lenalee and this is Allen-kun."

"Hi," Allen waved. He was still a bit upset at the short comments from Bas and Ed.

"I'm Lime," Lime joined them.

Bas suddenly appeared in front of Orihime. "And I'm Bas, lovely lady."

Lime made a disgusted face and dragged Bas away. "That's enough from you. There's enough water here, so you don't have to add your drool. And pop those eyes back into your head."

"Would you two like to join us?" Lenalee asked Orihime and Ichigo.

"Sure!" Ichigo nodded.

As the five (Lime rejoined them) played in the water, Winry pulled Ed back to their spot and proceeded to tell Rukia and Renji all about automail. Kon had managed to escape his bonds and ran off. Kanda continued to read his book in the shade of his umbrella, while Lavi left to go girl sighting.

* * *

An hour later, those in the water heard a grumble.

"Sorry," Allen apologized, embarrassed. "That's my stomach."

"It is getting close to lunchtime," Lime observed, looking up at the sun.

"Hey, look at this!" Lavi called, running up to them, holding a sheet of paper.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked as they met him in the shallows.

"Hello, Orihime," Lavi smiled, then turned to Lime. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Lime."

"You know him, Orihime?" Ichigo whispered.

"No. He said "Hi" to Rukia and me on our way back from changing."

"Be careful around him. He reminds me of Kon."

"How?" Orihime looked up at him confused.

"In fact, so does that Bas kid," Ichigo continued, confusing Orihime even more.

"Back to the subject," Allen pinched Lavi's arm. "What is it, Lavi?"

"Oh, there's a food eating contest being held in fifteen minutes."

"Really?" Allen asked. "Where?"

"Up there, where the tables are," Lavi pointed down the beach where a food shack was sitting. "Are you going to enter?"

"He's already left," Lenalee informed him, watching Allen run towards the food.

"Let's go cheer him on," Orihime said. "And we can grab some food for ourselves."

"Sounds good," Bas appeared next to her.

"You had better be talking about the food," Lime glared at him.

"I'll go get Kanda," Lenalee left the water.

"Hey, Renji! Rukia!" Ichigo called. "Let's go eat!"

"Wow, it's already time for lunch?" Winry looked around, having been completely immersed in her lecture.

"I'll go get Al," Ed said standing up quickly.

"And will you tell us about him too?" Rukia asked Winry, wide-eyed.

"Yes?" Renji echoed, his eyes the same as hers.

"You bet!" Winry smiled widely.

Ed sighed. "I'll go warn him."

"Kanda, are you hungry?" Lenalee wondered, approaching him. "We're all going to eat."

"I'm fine," Kanda said, not looking up.

"You are so stubborn," Lenalee pouted. "I even heard they are going to serve soba noodles."

Kanda was silent for a moment, then put his book aside and stood up, picking up his sword.

"Very well."

* * *

They joined the others and carried their lunches over to the group of picnic benches, Kanda going over and sitting by himself at one further away. While everyone ate, the four contestants for the eating contest sat at the table in the center.

"All right, welcome to our special eating competition," the owner of the food shack announced. "The rules are simple: The last person still eating is the winner. We'll be continuously bringing out the food, but no hiding any because we'll check. And if any of you four plan on going back in the water, we suggest waiting at least two hours before doing so.

"Okay! Ed Elric, Miaka Yuuki, Lina Inverse, and Allen Walker! Are you ready? GO!"

A continuous line of workers made sure the table does not become empty, as the four began to eat. Off to the side, a blue-haired, blue-skinned young man had joined Kanda.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Zelgadis said. "I have no desire to watch them eat like that."

"Nor I," Kanda replied with a shake of his head. "Are you a swordsman?"

"Yes," Zelgadis patted the sword belted around his waist. "I suppose you are as well."

"Its name is Mugen. I will use no other sword."

"Why don't we have a practice fight later?" Zelgadis suggested. "I'd like to see what a fellow swordsman could do."

"Agreed," Kanda nodded, then the two fell silent, eating.

Twenty minutes passed before Ed admitted defeat, soon followed by Miaka. However, an additional twenty minutes went by and Allen and Lina were still eating, neither one slowing down. All of a sudden, the food stopped coming out.

"What's going on?" Lina demanded. "I can still eat more!"

"Me, too!" Allen agreed.

"Um, I am afraid there is no more food left," the owner apologized. "I've had to send some of them to the store and get more. So, I hereby declare that it is a tie: Lina and Allen are both the winners!"

"Why didn't you plan more ahead so this wouldn't happen?" Lina wanted to know.

"We actually weren't expecting it to go on this long," the owner admitted.

"Good game," Allen held out his hand towards Lina.

"Yeah, you too," Lina shook his hand. "Besides Gourry, I haven't seen anyone else keep up with me in eating."

* * *

Finished eating, they all returned to their spots, everyone congratulating Allen. Kanda was already there, reading his book under his umbrella. Allen plopped himself down on his towel, Lenalee sitting next to him.

"Allen-kun, do you want to build a sandcastle?" Lenalee asked.

"Sure."

"Al, could you come here?" Winry's voice carried over to them. "I want to show you to Renji and Rukia!"

"I warned you," Ed muttered to his brother.

"Sure, Winry!" Al called back happily. As a suit of armor, there wasn't much for him to do at the beach.

"I'm going back in the water!" Lime announced.

"Me too!" Orihime joined in.

"What a great idea," Lavi grinned.

"I'm coming as well," Ichigo said with a sideways glance at Lavi. "Someone has to keep an eye on you."

"Wait for me!" Bas called, before Lime grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him from running after Orihime.

"No, you have to go find any clues about the monster we came to find," she reminded him.

"But, Lime-" he tried to protest.

"Need I remind you it's your fault in the first place the magic gems were lost?"

"Fine!" Bas snapped. "I'll go."

_I can still get some girl watching in, at least,_ he thought to himself as he trudged off.

An hour later, Allen and Lenalee sat back, admiring their foot-high sand castle. Walking by, Ed stopped to take a look as well.

"Not bad, shorty," he commented.

"Stop calling me short!" Allen yelled.

"Check this out," Ed grinned, clapping his hands together, then placing them on the sand. A detailed four-foot tall castle rose up, complete with small details carved in.

"How about that?" he asked proudly.

"Maybe yours is bigger and fancier," Lenalee said. "But we worked hard on ours."

Without warning, Ed's castle suddenly burst into flames and was reduced to a pile of scorched sand.

"Showing off again, Full Metal?" Roy asked, approaching them.

"You!" Ed snapped. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time," Roy grinned. "Only further down the beach."

"Well, then why don't you just stay there—Ow!"

A volleyball smacked Ed right in the head.

"Sorry," Rukia apologized, running up. "I'm still getting the hang of this game. Want to play?"

"Yes," Allen smiled rising to his feet. "Cone on, Lenalee."

Taking her hand, he helped her up, and they walked over to where Ichigo and Renji were setting up the net.

"Looks like fun," Roy observed, deciding to join them.

"Hey!" Ed called, stomping after him. "I'm not finished with you!"

Everyone gathered together, okay except for Kanda, and broke up into two teams.

Red Team: Roy, Lenalee, Allen, Orihime, Lime, Ichigo

Blue Team: Ed, Winry, Lavi, Rukia, Bas, Renji

Score Keeper: Al

"Hey that's not fair," Bas complained pointing at Renji and Rukia. "Those two haven't played before."

_Keep talking, you little punk!_ Renji thought.

"It's fair," Allen said calmly. "Lenalee and I have never played either."

"You're going down, Mustang," Ed grinned evily.

"Can you even reach over the net?" Roy provoked him.

"All right now!" Al gained their attentions. "Game start!"

"My serve!" Ichigo called.

"Got it!" Winry hit the ball over to Lavi.

"Over the net!"

"My ball!" Lenalee announced.

"Lenalee, over here!" Orihime held her arms up. "Yah!"

"Missed," Ed swore, landing on his stomach in the sand, the ball landing a few inches away.

"Point for the Red Team!" Al shouted.

A while later, Al announced the Red Team had won the first set.

"Yay!" the team cheered.

"We still have two more to go," Renji reminded them.

"Game start!" Al called.

"My serve!" Rukia said.

"I've got it!" Roy hit the ball back over the net.

"Renji, it's heading for you!" Lavi warned.

"Hiyah!" Renji reached it just in time.

"Yah!" Lime sent it back.

"Right to me!" Bas smiled.

"Ah!" Allen tripped and landed in the sand.

"Point for the Blue Team!" Al announced, then later: "Blue Team wins the second set."

"Yeah!" the team cheered.

"Let's go, Allen-kun!" Lenalee smiled at him.

"We can win!" Orihime joined in.

"Third Set," Al called. "Game Start!"

Soon, both teams became tied at 24 points each.

"Next point winds the game!" Al announced.

"Here we go!" Lavi served.

"Ichigo, here!" Lime waved.

"Over!" Ichigo cheered.

"Nice try!" Renji laughed, reaching for the ball in time.

"Got it!" Winry called.

"My ball!" Lenalee said. "Allen-kun, go for it!"

"Yah!"

"Point for the Red Team!" Al clapped his hands together. "Red Team wins!"

"Yay!" the team cheered loudly.

"Good game," Winry smiled.

"Definetely!" Lime agreed.

"Let's go cool down in the water!" Orihime suggested.

"Race you!" Rukia challenged.

"Here, where did Kanda go?" Allen wondered, looking over at the empty seat under the umbrella.

"He said something about going to practice sword fighting with someone," Lavi said, then poked him in the arm. "Come on, last one in is an Akuma!"

It turned out Lavi was the Akuma.

"Orihime, you'd better stay close," Bas cautioned. "There could be sharks around."

"Sharksd?" both Rukia and Reji exclaimed.

"Back off, punk," Ichigo warned Bas. "This wouldn't be the best beach if there were sharks swimming around."

"He's right," Lavi nodded. "But just in case, stay near me, Orihime."

"You back off too!" Ichigo glared at him.

"Lavi and Bas seem a lot alike, don't they?" Lenalee commented to Lime.

"Yep," Lime agreed.

"Ichigo, are there sharks around?" Rukia asked excited.

"We want to see one!" Renji joined in.

"Please?" they both pleaded.

"Uh…" Ichigo stared at them dumbfounded.

"I challenge you to a race, Mustang!" Ed pointed at him. "Winry, you judge."

"You can't be serious," Winry sighed.

"Hmm?" Allen glanced over. "Lenalee, are you okay?"

"Yes," Lenalee smiled, walking out of the water. "I'm just going to get a drink."

"All right."

"Be right back. Aah!"

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled, running over and helping her up. "What happened?"

"I tripped on that rock," Lenalee reassured him. "I'm all right."

"You've got sand on your face," Allen grinned. "Let me wipe it off."

"LENALEE-CHAN!" a voice echoed out over the beach.

"Who's that?" Renji asked as everyone stopped playing.

"Oh, no," Allen and Lenalee groaned.

* * *

A giant robot walked out onto the beach, a familiar face at the controls.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee shouted up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Presenting Komlin Infinity!" Komui announced proudly. "Don't worry, Lenalee, your brother will take care of those who harm you."

"But I'm not hurt," Lenalee tried to tell him.

"What's that?" Bas wondered.

"Big trouble," Lavi sighed, turning to them all. "That's Lenalee's over-protecting, jumps to the wrong conclusions, older brother. We should get out of the water. And out of the way."

"Stop this right now, Nii-san!" Lenalee placed her hands on her hips, glaring up at her brother. "You're overreacting!"

"And Allen," Komui said pointing at him as if he didn't hear Lenalee at all. "You're being too familiar with Lenalee. You must keep at least a five meter distance."

"He's not listening," Lenalee sighed.

"He's going to destroy the beach!" Renji shouted.

"Oh, I would love to see how that works!" Winry stared at Komlin.

"Not now, Winry," Ed said, pulling her away.

"All our stuff is back there," Lavi pointed behind the robot.

"We'll hold him back," Bas volunteered. "You guys go! Ready, Lime?"

As the others hurried over to their spots, Bas transformed into a demon-like monster while Lime changed into a similar version of herself, but with white wings. Grabbing one of Komlin's legs, Bas tried to hold it back while Lime flew up to where Komui was manning the controls.

"Hey, you have to stop this," she said. "You're going to ruin everyone's fun day."

"You're trying to keep me from Lenalee!" Komui accused. "That can't be forgiven!"

"Lenalee's fine," Lime informed him. "But I can't guarantee you'll be if you don't stop right now! …Are you even listening to me?"

Over at Ichigo's spot, Kon suddenly appeared as they were packing up their things.

"Ichigo!" Kon shouted. "What is that thing?"

"Kon, where did you come from?" Ichigo shouted back.

"I've got it," Rukia smiled, picking up Kon.

"Oh, Rukia-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Reaching back, Rukia effectively threw Kon towards Komui, hitting him on the head with the stuffed animal. Komui fell forward onto the controls, accidentally pressing one of the buttons. An energy beam shot out of Komlin's left hand, nearly hitting Lime on its way to the lunch area, flattening the food shack in an explosion.

Kanda and Zelgadis had just returned from their sparing match in time to watch the building go down.

"Oops," Rukia grimaced.

"Is that all you can say?" Ichigo yelled at her as Lime flew over.

"Who threw that thing?" she asked.

"Lime, look out!" Lavi called out at the same time, hurrying over and knocking her to the ground just as Bas flew past, Komlin having kicked him off, and slamming into a pile of large rocks.

"Are you all right?" Lavi asked Lime.

"I'm fine," Lime nodded, then frowned. "Uh, you can get off me now."

Allen and Lenalee looked over as Lime's open palm slapped him across the face.

_Idiot,_ they both thought.

"Hey, anybody worried about me?" Bas asked from the rock pile.

"Mr. Zelgadis, it's terrible!" a purple-haired girl shouted, running up to him and Kanda.

"What is it Amelia?" Zelgadis asked.

"Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry were in there eating!" Amelia said, pointing to the ruined shack.

"What?"

"MY TAKOYAKI!" Lina's voice rang out across the beach.

Everyone, including Komui stopped what they were doing and turning their heads towards the voice as Lina bursts out of the wreckage.

"Who destroyed my wonderful plate of Takoyaki before I could enjoy it?" she demanded.

Everyone pointed at Komui and Komlin without hesitation.

"You?" Lina snapped. "Oh, you're gonna get it!"

"Oh, no. Everyone, forget about fighting that thing!" Zelgadis warned them all. "Get off the beach!"

"Why?" Renji wanted to know. "What's going to happen?"

"If you don't get out of range, you'll get caught in her attack!" Amelia shouted.

"What attack?" Al inquired, just as Lina began chanting.

"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows…"

"The Dragon Slave!" Zelgadis and Amelia yelled.

Gourry ran by, on his way off the beach, his hair and clothes burnt.

"I'd listen to them," he informed them. "It's not fun getting caught in it!"

"…Buried in the stream of time is where your power flows…" Lina continued.

"We'd better not risk it," Allen said. "Let's follow them."

"Agreed," Lenalee nodded and they grabbed their things, following Gourry.

"…I pledge myself to conquer all the foes that stand…"

"Let's go with them, Ed!" Winry yelled.

"Come on, Bas!" Lime shouted. "Move it!"

"…Before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands…"

"Bring it on!" Renji challenged. "I can take anything!"

"We have to go!" Orihime reminded him.

"Fight later, run now!" Ichigo said. "Idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Renji demanded, chasing after him.

"…Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess…"

Everyone ducked down behind a large rock wall, as the large fireball over Lina's head finished growing.

"DRAGON SLAVE!"

She launched the attack towards the only one who hadn't moved.

"No, no, no!" Komui cried. "Not Komlin Infinityyyyyyy!"

_**KA-BOOOOOMMMM!**_

_**

* * *

**_As the dust cleared, the ones hiding all looked out from behind the wall at Lina, levitating over a large crater, which is quickly being filled in by ocean water. Komui appeared on the surface, glaring angrily up at her.

"Look what you've done to Komlin," he cried. "He didn't hurt you!"

"He destroyed MY plate of Takoyaki!" Lina glared back. "How are YOU going to make it up to ME?"

"The beach!" the owner gasped, appearing near the crater. "What have you done? This was the finest beach!"

"And I saved it from that rampaging robot," Lina informed him, flying down and lifting Komui out of the water.

"He's the real culprit," she said, plopping the soaking wet Komui down in front of the owner. "You should thank me for stopping him."

"But look at the damage _you_ did!" the owner waved his arms around the beach… err… crater.

"Unimportant," Lina waggled her finger at him. "It doesn't matter how I did it. What matters is I stopped it."

"That's Lina's logic for you," Gourry grinned.

"I guess our day is over," Lenalee sighed.

"The finest beach has turned into the finest ocean lake," Al joked.

"Lime, can I have your number?" Lavi asked, holding out pencil and paper.

"And can I have your, Orihime?" Bas echoed.

Lime didn't hesitate slapping Lavi across the face while Ichigo dragged Bas away.

"Why were those two always after Orihime and that girl?" Rukia wondered.

"If you didn't figure it out, you don't need to know," Renji said.

"Boys like that only look at one thing," Winry added.

"What's that?" Orihime asked, clearly serious.

Everyone else silently blinked at her, trying to figure out how she could not know.

"Orihime, I'll show you!" Kon volunteered.

"You, too," Ichigo said, grabbing the stuffed animal and tying him up to a tree next to Bas and Lavi.

"Poogie!" the little thing's voice came from inside Lime's bag.

Opening it up, she pulled out a red Poogie.

"I'm sorry I just threw you in there like that," she apologized. "Oh, Poogie, you have one bad sunburn."

"Winry, your waterproof automail worked great," Ed smiled.

"Waterproof?" Roy overheard. "That's why you could be in the water that long. But is it fireproof?"

"Let's find out," Ed smirked.

"You will NOT destroy my auto mail again!" Winry shouted, grabbing Ed's ear. "Especially not this one!"

"Did you have fun, Lenalee?" Allen asked her.

"Yes," Lenalee smiled, then shyly kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Thanks for a great day."

"Be lucky Komui didn't see that," Kanda commented.

"I think he'll be a little busy for awhile," Lenalee said.

The next day, everything had gone back to normal, except for down at the former-finest beach.

"Get up, lazybones!" the owner shouted at Komui. "You have a lunch shack to help rebuild!"

"Waah!" Komui cried. "Lenalee, why did you leave me here?"

**THE END**

"Wait a minute," Lime interrupted. "What about the monster?"

"What monster?" Bas asked.

"The monster that was terrorizing the beach."

"Oh, _that_ monster. I don't know. Maybe he gave up."

"There was no monster was there."

"No, there was! But it was a different monster that a superhero group already took care of. That paper was from the day before."

"BAS!"

"Gotta go!"

**THE FINAL END**

**

* * *

***Written in transcript form: 23 September, 2008

*Written in story form: 18 September, 2010

Anime's Included:

*Bleach (Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Ibarai, Kon)

*DGrayMan (Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Yu Kanda, Komui Lee, Komlin)

*Full Metal Alchemist (Ed Elric, Al Elric, Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang)

*Jewel Hunter BEM Lime (Lime, Bas)

Cameos:

*Fushigi Yuugi (Miaka Yuuki)

*Slayers (Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywords, Amelia Wil Telsa Seyruun)


	2. Part II

**ANIME TAKES A VACATION  
**

**PART II**

* * *

_In honor of all the hard work you do, we have decided to treat you to a day at the finest __beach... er...__ amusement park. Signed, your creators._

_

* * *

_In an apartment building in Odaiba, Japan, a young woman was packing her bag for a trip.

"Kari, they'll be here soon," her Digimon Gatomon called from the living room.

"I'm almost ready, Kari Kamiya responded, just as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Gatomon said, opening it. "Hi, Patamon. Hi, T.K."

"Hi, Gatomon!" T.K.'s Digimon, Patamon, smiled.

"Hi, T.K.," Kari's voice floated over from her bedroom. "I'll be right out!"

"Okay," T.K. Takaishi smiled. "No hurry."

"This is going to be a fun day," Patamon grinned. "I can feel it."

"Me too," Gatomon agreed.

Kari ran out of her room and directly into T.K.'s arms, giving him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry I'm running late," she apologized. "I slept in."

"That's all right," T.K. reassured her. "The ride's not here yet."

"I was having the best dream and didn't want to wake up."

"What sort of dream?" T.K. asked, causing her to blush.

"I can answer that," Gatomon spoke up. "It involved a dress, bells, flowers, rings, and a promise."

"I know what it is," Patamon guessed immediately.

"That was my dream too," T.K. laughed. "But it will only be a dream for a couple more months. Then it will be a reality."

"And that's better then any dream," Kari smiled.

* * *

Nearby in Tokyo, a small group gathered inside the large bedroom of one of their (rich) friends.

"Kyoya, what are you doing still in bed?" Tamaki Suoh wondered. "We're leaving soon.

With only the upper part of his head visible under his comforter, Kyoya Ootori glared at his unwanted visitors.

"Get out of my room," he snapped.

"It's the Demon King!" twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin jumped back.

"Why force him?" the only girl, Haruhi Fujioka, sighed.

"Because it'll be more fun with Kyoya," Hikaru reminded her.

Kyoya glared at them one more time, then rolled over, going back to sleep.

"Now's our chance!" Tamaki jumped on the opportunity presented. "Grab him!"

"I'm going to wait outside," Haruhi said, already halfway out the door.

Ten minutes later, Hikaru and Kaoru joined her the latter carrying a bag of Kyoya's things. Tamaki followed them with a properly dressed Kyoya on his back, still asleep.

"It's too bad Hunny and Mori couldn't come," Kaoru mused as they all climbed into the car waiting for them.

"They had a previous engagement," Hikaru said.

"Let's enjoy our day at a commoner's amusement park!" Tamaki smiled.

"I still don't see why I had to come," Haruhi muttered.

"But Haruhi," Tamaki turned to her, tears in his eyes. "You don't have to pretend to be a boy and don't you know what they have at these parks?"

He sighed as he imagined him and Haruhi, in a bathing suit, going into The Tunnel of Love.

"M'lords lost it again," Kaoru grinned, while Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Kyoya slept on, propped up against Hikaru.

* * *

Not far away in Juuban, a purple cat sat at the bottom of the stairs in a house, looking up them.

"Usagi!" she called. "Mamoru's here!"

"Ah!" Usagi Tsukino's voice came from upstairs. "I'll be right there!"

"Slept in again?" Mamoru Chiba asked with a wiry smile.

"Uh-huh," Luna nodded.

Usagi and Ami Mizuno walked down the stairs and, seeing Mamoru, Usagi rushed over to give him a big hug.

"Mamo-chan!" she smiled brightly.

"Usagi, you have to learn to get up on time," he said to her, trying to be serious.

"I know," Usagi sighed. "But my bed was so comfy!"

"But you would have missed the trip today if you did so," Ami reminded her.

"Good thing I have Ami-chan and Luna to help me," Usagi grinned. "And of course Mamo-chan!"

"Did you pack everything?" Luna asked her.

"Yep. Towel, bathing suit, sunscreen lotion, money, camera…"

"I also brought a book," Ami added as Luna left the room. "And a mini first-aid kit just in case."

"Ami-chan!" Usagi let out a long-suffering sigh. "Why are you bringing a book?"

"To read, of course," Ami stated matter-of-factly.

"Where are you going to find time for that?"

Before Ami could answer, Luna returned, only now she has the appearance of a young girl with dark blue hair.

"I'm ready to go now, too!" she proclaimed.

"Luna, you're coming?" Ami wondered.

"Of course I am!" the cat-girl gave a large smile.

* * *

Still in Japan, in Akihabara, two girls stood outside a small store watching boxes get loaded into a car.

"Digiko!" Rabi-en-Rose looked around. "Do you have that box I asked for?"

"Hold your bunny tail, Usada," Digiko said from directly behind her. "I'm right here, nyo. Is that everything?"

"Yep. That's all that's on Mr. Manager's list."

"This is supposed to be a fun day out," Digiko whined. "Why do we have to work?"

"Mr. Manager had the wonderful idea that since we're going to an amusement park, it would be a great opportunity to earn some money for the store. Ahhh, just think of all the lovely money we'll get."

"I'd rather play," Digiko sulked.

"Maybe on your lunch break. And no running off and leaving it all for me to do."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your ears in a twist, Usada."

"My name is Rabi-en-Rose!"

"Usada! Usada!" Digiko taunted her.

"DIGIKO!"

* * *

Eventually they all arrived at the water/amusement park. Standing near the entrance in their own groups, they looked down at the small black plastic bag they each held, reading the instructions printed on it.

"So we have to get together wit the people who have the same colored bracelet?" Usagi tried to understand.

"Yes," Ami nodded, opening hers. "Mine's blue."

"So is mine!" Luna jumped up and down.

"I have yellow," Mamoru said.

"I can't get the bag open," Usagi complained, tugging at the plastic.

"Let me see it," Ami held her hand out and easily opened the bag for Usagi. "Here you go."

"I have yellow too!" Usagi exclaimed, jumping up and down. "But I wonder why we have to do it this way."

"There are some other groups here," Ami observed. "Maybe it's a way for everyone to intermingle."

Yellow Group: Usagi, Mamoru, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Digiko.

Blue Group: Ami, Luna, T.K., Kari, Hikaru, Kaoru, Rabi-en-Rose.

(The Digimon remain with their partners, of course.)

"No fair!" Hikaru complained. "We want to be with Haruhi!"

"Yeah!" Kaoru agreed.

"It was done randomly," Haruhi reminded them.

"Tamaki, give us your bracelet," Kaoru demanded.

"No way!" Tamaki gripped his bracelet like it was the most important thing in the world to him. Which at that moment, it probably was.

"Here, take mine," Haruhi said, holding out her bracelet. "It doesn't matter to me."

"But, Haruhi…" Tamaki cried.

"You can have mine, too," Digiko added, holding hers out as well. "We're setting up a booth, so we don't need them."

"Come on, Digiko!" Rabi-en-Rose called from the cart where all their boxes had been loaded.

"I'm coming, Usada," Digiko rolled her eyes. "Slave driver."

Now awake, Kyoya watched them leave, a plan forming in his head.

"We got pretty lucky then, since we both have the same color," T.K. grinned at Kari who giggled.

"Now Haruhi's on that side," Hikaru complained again, standing next to Kaoru and Tamaki. "What are you going to do about it, M'lord?"

"Haruhi, come back!" Tamaki begged.

"You must be popular," Ami commented to Haruhi.

"Not really," Haruhi sighed.

"All right, now, settle down," the assistant of those who set the trip up gained their attentions. "Please make two groups according to your bracelet's color."

Yellow Group: Usagi, Mamoru, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru.

Blue Group: T.K., Kari, Ami, Luna, Haruhi, Kyoya.

"Huh?" Kaoru blinked at the blue group. "Kyoya, how did you get on that side? You have yellow before."

"That girl with the bunny ears gave me hers," Kyoya said, with a half-glare.

"Now, now, clam down," the assistant said.

"Anyone want to trade for a yellow bracelet?" Tamaki asked.

"Maybe I'll buy the park," Kyoya mused.

"What a cute kitty!" Luna exclaimed approaching Kari, holding Gatomon.

"Her name's Gatomon," Kari smiled.

"Hi!" Gatomon waved.

"And she talks!"

"We'll go on the ferris wheel, and merry-go-round, and…" Usagi ticked places off with her fingers.

"Can you tell those two apart, T.K.?" Patamon asked from atop his head, staring at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Nope," T.K. shook his head.

Haruhi overheard them. "That one's Kaoru and that one's Hikaru," she pointed out. "Be careful, they're both tricksters."

"Sorry, I'm late!" a new voice was heard and everyone watched as a light brown-haired girl climbed out of a limo.

"It's the Otaku Queen!" both Hikaru and Kaoru announced.

"Daddy's private jet had to make an emergency stop to pick up something for me," Renge Houshakuji explained coming over.

"I knew I should have called out today," the assistant sighed, putting a hand to his head. "I heard what happened at the beach. I hope these guys don't destroy the park."

"QUIET!" he suddenly shouted, gaining immediate silence.

"Forget the bracelets," he said. "You two are together, then you two. You two, you two, you two, and you two. That's it. Anybody who complains can wait in the car."

No one said anything, continuing to keep silent.

"The water park's over there," the assistant pointed to his right. "And the amusement park is on the other side. Have fun, and don't get separated from your partner."

Group 1: Kari and Luna (& Gatomon).

Group 2: Usagi and Renge.

Group 3: Ami and Haruhi.

Group 4: T.K. and Tamaki (& Patamon).

Group 5: Mamoru and Kyoya.

Group 6: Hikaru and Kaoru (under threat of suing if they were separated).

"Shall we go to the water park first?" Ami suggested.

"Yes," Hikaru agreed. "Then we can spend the afternoon on the rides."

* * *

The girls changed into their bathing suits and met back up with the boys who had spread the towels out on the chairs. Off to the side, Kyoya reclined on a lounge chair under an umbrella.

"Aren't you going into the water?" Tamaki asked him.

"No. And you three are in a lot of trouble when we get back."

"What happened?" Kari whispered to Haruhi.

"Kyoya didn't want to come," she whispered back. "But Tamaki and those two forced him. He didn't wake up until we were halfway here, but they had already taken away his cell phone."

"Just wait until we get home," Kyoya stated.

"Think of it this way, Kyoya," Kaoru nudged his elbow. "When we get back, we can put our towels and things up on the auction page."

"You might have a point," Kyoya replied in such a way, that Tamaki and the twins breathed a sigh of relief. They had adverted punishment from the Demon King.

"Are you guys famous or something?" Usagi wondered.

"You've never heard of us?" Hikaru gasped in amazement.

"No, don't start," Haruhi tried to interrupt, but to no avail.

"We are the smart…" Karou began.

"…And handsome members of the…" Hikaru picked up.

"…Ouran High Host Cub!" Tamaki continued.

"Ta-da!" they all finished with a flourished bow.

Their intro was met with silence.

"Haruhi, why didn't you join us?" Tamaki complained.

"I'm going for a swim," Haruhi announced, ignoring him.

"I want to go on the slides," Luna hopped about. "You want to come too, Kari?"

"Sure!"

"I'll stay here," Gatomon said, settling down on a chair, a camera next to her. "You know cats and water don't really mix."

"Wait up, Kari!" T.K. called.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you about us later," Tamaki said to Usagi before hurrying after T.K. "Hey, partner, wait up!"

"Kaoru, let's race down the slides," Hikaru suggested.

"I'll win every time, Hikaru," Kaoru challenged.

"They're a little weird," Usagi observed, watching them walk off.

"You know, your hairstyle before we changed looked like Sailor Moon's," Renge said. "You must be a big fan."

"Uh, yeah," Usagi laughed a bit nervously, tucking a wayward strand of her brown hair back under her cap. "You could say that."

"If they made a dating game of it, I would buy it immediately. I LOVE dating games.

"So, come on, let's enjoy the park," Renge quickly changed the topic and dragged Usagi off.

"Usagi!" Mamoru called.

"Hurry up, Mamo-chan!" Usagi called back.

"Go ahead," Kyoya nodded to his partner.

* * *

Mamoru left, hurrying after Usagi and Renge, while Ami and Haruhi followed more slowly.

"Do you go to Ouran High as well?" Ami asked her. "I've heard of it. It's only for those from the most rich and powerful families, right?"

"Yes, except for the very few scholarship students like me. I have to always stay at the top of the scores to stay."

"I know how that is. I get teased sometimes because of my first placement standing in grades. Can I ask you how you ended up in a host club?"

"Long story short, I broke an expensive vase. They mistook me for a boy at first and said I'd have to work off my debt. Since I didn't mind people thinking I was a boy, when they found out the truth, it just became a secret.

"They're all really rich, and, especially Tamaki, like experiencing "commoner" things."

"So that's why he,s acting like that," Ami smiled, nodding to where Tamaki was examining an inner tube next to the ramp leading up to the slides.

Kari and Luna had already gone up, while T.K. and Patamon remained behind, trying to explain the tube to Tamaki.

"So, I just sit on this and go down?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep," Patamon smiled.

"And the slide ends in a deep pool of water?"

"Yes," T.K. nodded. "Just hold onto the handles here so you don't fall off and get hurt."

"Got it," Tamaki said, noticing Haruhi nearby. "Hey, Haruhi! Watch me take my first trip down a commoner's water slide!"

_What's he talking about?_ T.K. thought, while Haruhi sighed.

As T.K., Tamaki, and Patamon headed up the ramp, Haruhi entered the wave pool along with Ami where they were both promptly soaked by a wave. Retrieving her arm from Renge, Usagi jumped into the pool followed by her partner's perfect dive.

Mamoru swam over to them and grabbed Usagi around the waist, causing her to squeal.

"Hi, Haruhiiiiiiiiii!" Tamaki called just as he started down the slide.

* * *

Further away, Digiko and Rabi-en-Rose have set up their stall and are selling things from towels, sandals, and suntan lotion, to sun visors, inflatable beach balls, and water toys; all with their images on it.

"Would you like this beach towel with a picture of me, Rabi-en-Rose, on it?"

"No, buy one with me, Digiko on it. Or this bottle of special suntan lotion!"

"What's so special about it?" Kyoya asked, approaching.

"It has my picture on it!" Digiko said proudly.

"Hmm… so there's really no difference between this and regular lotions."

"What are you talking about?" Digiko demanded. "Everything with my image on it is special!"

"The threads on these towels are common, not high-grade," Kyoya continued, examining the merchandise. "The sandals all have plastic components that are uncomfortable in the heat. And the images printed on the toys are not permanent. They will fade and chip away over time."

"I am so sorry if you are offended," Rabi-en-Rose said sarcastically. "You obviously have never been to an amusement park before. But people like these things. It's part of being in a park like this."

"I'll buy it all," Kyoya stated.

"Now listen here, buddy," Digiko pointed at him. "I- what?"

Kyoya pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

"You're kidding, right?" Rabi-en-Rose asked.

"No, here," Kyoya handed them several large denomination bills. "This amount should more than cover it."

"Wow, thank you!" Digiko exclaimed starry-eyed. "Yay, Usada! Now we can play!"

"Thank you very much," Rabi-en-Rose bowed to Kyoya, then ran after Digiko. "Digiko, wait!"

Kyoya chuckled as he took a place behind the booth.

* * *

At the slides, T.K. and Kari were going down one in a double inner tube, while Tamaki waited at the bottom with another one.

"Haruhi, wait!" he suddenly called out, seeing Haruhi walk by carrying an inner tube. "I found this double one. Let's go down together."

"Why not," Haruhi shrugged.

"R-Really?" Tamaki couldn't believe his ears.

"M'lord, you're blocking the way," Hikaru interrupted, as he and Kaoru approached. Nearby, T.K. and Kari had climbed out of the pool and were joined by Luna.

"Haruhi, are you sure you want to go with him?" Kaoru asked in a not-so-soft whisper.

"Hey!" Tamaki exclaimed. "We're supposed to be mingling with the others. Let's go, Haruhi."

Grabbing her hand, Tamaki led Haruhi towards the ramp going up to the slide.

"M'lord is going to enjoy this for a while," Kaoru concluded.

"Hey, you two!" Luna called.

"Kaoru," Hikaru pointed to himself.

"Hikaru," Kaoru pointed to himself.

"Why are you just standing around?" Luna continued unaware of their common-game name switch. "You want to go on the rapid ride? It seats four. Kari is coming too."

"Sure," "Kaoru" responded. "It's more fun with four people."

T.K. waited for Tamaki while Patamon flew back to Gatomon, now wearing a pair of sunglasses and reading a book.

"Are you sure you're okay over here?" Patamon asked her worriedly.

"Yes, Ami lent me her book," Gatomon reassured him. "And I've been going around taking pictures. You should see the one of Tamaki's face as he's going down the slide.

"I promise we'll go on a lot of rides this afternoon."

"Okay!" Patamon gave her a kiss on the cheek before returning to T.K.

Digiko passed him, chasing Rabi-en-Rose with a water gun.

"Digiko, stop!" Rabi-en-Rose cried.

"I have to practice for when I take over the world!" Digiko shouted back.

Mamoru watched them go, then continued on towards Kyoya in his new booth.

"What are you doing over here?" Mamoru wondered.

"I bought those girl's booth and now am seeling the merchandise at a slightly higher price. Afterwards, I'll bill Tamaki for the price I originally paid."

"But you're rich, right?" Mamoru frowned, confused. "Why do you need more money?"

"The profit made will benefit the Host Club," Kyoya explained. "And I can use it as revenge for kidnapping me."

"Okay," Mamoru shrugged. "As long as you're having fun."

"I already sold a quarter of the merchandise," Kyoya gave a sort-of smile. "The girls can't seem to buy enough."

"Hey, he's hot," both guys overheard a girl whisper to her friend close by. "Let's go over and introduce ourselves."

"Good luck," Mamoru waved, walking away, passing Tamaki who had stopped in front of another group of slides with T.K.

One slide went straight down, one had a "bump-curve" halfway down, and the third spiraled around before finishing at the pool below.

"So you don't need tubes for these?" Tamaki asked, watching other people go down.

"No," T.K. shook his head. "Just sit down and slide."

"I want to try them all!" Tamaki announced.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Patamon asked, and the three headed up to the top.

"Yaaaaaaaaa!" Tamaki yelled as he went down the spiral one.

"Yeeeeaaahhhh!" T.K. followed down the mid-way bump one.

"Wheeeeeeee!" Patamon giggled as he shot down the straight one.

"Let's go again!" Tamaki laughed at the bottom.

"Wait up!" T.K. called after him.

"I'm coming too!" Patamon agreed.

Having spent most of the time so far talking and watching their friends, Ami and Haruhi are set upon by Usagi and Renge.

"We're going down the rapid ride, Ami-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.

"You're coming too, Haruhi!" Renge decided for her.

"Let's go, Ami-chan!"

* * *

A couple of hours passed, during which everyone went on all the rides at least once, sometimes more. Having sold everything in a short amount of time, Kyoya returned to his spot near Gatomon, who occasionally went off to take photos. During those times, he read Ami's book and planned his revenge.

* * *

Some time after noon, they all change and re-group by the entrance to the amusement park and head in to find some food. On the way, they passed Digiko and Rabi-en-Rose setting up their second booth.

"All right, is that everything?" Mamoru asked, looking down at the list of orders he wrote down. "T.K., Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, come help carry the food."

"Coming," T.K. hurried over.

"Can't the wait staff do it?" Kaoru wanted to know.

"The patrons are the "wait staff"," Ami explained to him.

"Come on," Tamaki grinned. "It's good commoner experience."

The guys left (two certain twins grumbling a bit) to order the food and soon returned with loaded trays. Not one of them tried to get Kyoya to help them, a possibly evil aura emanating from him.

At a nearby table, a tall young man with blond hair and wearing a long red trench coat sat with a dark-haired girl.

"Oh, here they come," Vash perked up considerably.

"I can't believe you ordered that," Meryl sighed. "And they even made it."

Four workers approached bearing a large tray, on top of which was—

"My giant donut!" Vash exclaimed.

"This is the largest we could make it, sir," one of the workers explained. "Please enjoy."

"Time to dig in!" Vash smiled as Meryl dropped her head into her hands.

"Wow, he must really like donuts," Gatomon commented, having watched the exchange.

"We can't go on the rides for about an hour," Tamaki said, politely wiping his mouth as they finished eating. "Let's go explore the booths."

"That's a great idea," Usagi jumped to her feet.

* * *

They disposed of their trash before walking to where the game booths were all set up in two long lines. Usagi quickly pulled Mamoru over to one, while T.K., Kari, and the Digimon checked out another. Hikaru and Kaoru led Haruhi to one, as Ami and Luna walked slowly down the walkway, along with Renge. Tamaki remained at the beginning, staring starry-eyed at everything in all the booths.

"Wow!" he exclaimed in wonder. "I'll start on this side and work around."

Meanwhile, Kyoya stopped in front of a booth off to the side, run by two familiar girls.

"Hey, it's that cute guy again," Digiko poked Robi-en-Rose in the arm.

"You have another booth?" Kyoya wondered.

"That was the morning booth," Rabi-en-Rose explained. "This is the afternoon one. Our manager planned it that way. Did you sell all that stuff?"

"Yes," Kyoya nodded, looking over the new items for sale.

"Do you want to buy this booth as well so we can go play?" Digiko asked point-blank.

"Digiko!" Rabi-en-Rose gasped. "You don't ask things like that!"

"Shut up, Usada!"

"Okay," Kyoya agreed. "I should get something out of this trip."

Rabi-en-Rose and Digiko stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, before the latter let out a cheer.

"Yay! See, Usada, all you have to do is ask! Bye!"

"Well, if you're sure," Rabi-en-Rose watched Digiko run off as Kyoya handed her some money. "Thank you."

"Get back here, Digiko!" Rabi-en-Rose shouted, running after her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Usada?"

"Usada! Usada Usada!"

"And now for a profitable afternoon," Kyoya grinned, settling himself behind the booth, and quickly changing the prices on the board.

"Mamo-chan! Can you get that large pink bunny for me?" Usagi asked, sparkles in her eyes.

"Excellent choice, young lady," the worker smiled. "For that one, you need to pop one of these small balloons."

"That looks hard," Usagi observed seeing the coin-sized, barely inflated balloons tacked to the opposite wall.

"Let's see," Mamoru said, accepting three darts for his money. In quick succession, he threw each one, popping a different balloon every time.

"Yay!" Usagi clapped her hands together.

"Three balloons, so that's three prizes, right?" Mamoru asked the temporarily shocked worker.

"Well…" he stammered. "That has never happened before. Take your picks, sir."

"Choose ones for Rei, Makoto, and Minako," Mamoru suggested to Usagi.

"I saw something in the gift shop window Rei would like," Usagi said. "So I'll get the green turtle for Mako, the orange bear for Minako, and the pink bunny for me!"

"Here you go, young lady. And have a good day!"

"Yay! Thank you, Mamo-chan!"

"You're welcome."

"Knock all the cans over and win a prize!" another worker was calling from a different booth.

"Here I go!" Hikaru reached back and threw the ball, knocking all the cans down.

"My turn!" Kaoru announced. "Yah!"

Once again, all the cans were knocked over.

"Haruhi, here!" Hikaru said, accepting his prize. "I won you a green bear!"

"And here's a black one!" Kaoru said as well.

"Uh," Haruhi stared at the large plush bears, wondering where she was going to put them. "Thank you."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called running over with an even larger brown teddy bear.

"This is for you," he announced. "Think of me when you hug it!"

"That's huge," both twins gapped.

"T.K., thank you for my panda bear," Kari smiled, a couple of feet away.

"You're welcome."

"I love my little figurine, Patamon," Gatomon gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Usagi, look what I won!" Renge yelled. "A small Sailor Moon figure. I was right, your hairstyle is similar to hers."

"Imagine that," Usagi laughed nervously.

* * *

They all passed the next hour, trying their hands at all the games. Afterwards, amid the mass of prizes won, was Ami's blue dolphin plushie, Luna's white cat plushie, and Tamaki's own large pile of toys And plushies. Everything was sent to their respective cars (or in Renge's case: limousine) for safe keeping so they could enjoy the rides.

Kyoya remained behind, though, for his little business was doing quite well, especially with the girls.

"Usagi, let's go on the teacups!" Renge pointed to a ride.

"Come on, Mamo-chan!" Usagi called.

"What do you want to do, Luna?" Kari asked her.

"Hmm," Luna thought hard for a moment. "Let's go on the roller coaster first."

"They have one here?" Tamaki overheard them. "I've always wanted to go on one!"

"Then come on," T.K. said as they hurried to catch up to the two girls. "Wait up, Kari!"

"Patamon and I will wait for you at the bottom," Gatomon called as the two Digimon followed more slowly.

"I'm going on the roller coaster again!" Digiko shouted, running by.

"Again?" Rabi-en-Rose tried to keep up. "You've been on it eight times already!"

"Haruhi, let's go through the House of Mirrors," Hikaru suggested.

"Is that all right with you, Ami?" Haruhi asked her partner.

"Yes."

"I'll hold your hand, Haruhi," Hikaru volunteered. "Just so you won't get lost."

"I will too."

"What about Ami?" Haruhi asked with a small grin. "As members of the Host Club, you shouldn't just pay attention to me."

"Come, sweet lady," Kaoru swept Ami a bow, then held out his hand. "I shall make sure you don't get lost."

Ami giggled as Haruhi winked at her.

* * *

Around the park, everyone was having fun.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Renge cried.

"Wheeeee!" Usagi laughed, while Mamoru smiled at her.

"Yaaaaaay!" both Kari and Luna screamed as their roller coaster headed downwards.

T.K. laughed.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Tamaki screamed. "We're going to fall!"

"Smile for the camera, guys!" Patamon waved.

"Make sure to get a shot of the look on Tamaki's face," Gatomon said.

"Haruhi, do you think we're lost?" Hikaru asked, surrounded by mirrors.

"No."

"Maybe we should stand closer together."

"There's Ami and Kaoru."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called before running into a mirror in between them. "Ouch! What was that?"

"It's a mirror," Ami said. "We'll have to find another way."

"Thank you for your purchase," Kyoya smiled at his most recent customer. "Have a good day."

"Renge, are you okay?" Usagi asked her partner, who was lying across a bench.

"Yes," Renge replied shakily. "Just a little dizzy. Can we go on the antique cars to calm down?"

"All right!"

"I'll take pictures," Mamoru waved them off.

"T.K., what's that tall structure?" Tamaki wondered.

"It's a log flume. You want to go?"

"You ride down a log?"

"It's not a real log," Patamon chuckled. "You sit in it, it pulls you up there, then you go shooting down. It's a lot of fun."

"Then let's go!"

"He's like a little kid," Patamon chuckled again.

"We'll see you later!" Kari called, waving.

"Okay!" T.K. waved back.

"Is that a ball pen over there?" Luna pointed.

"Really?" Gatomon's ears perked up. "Kari, can we go?"

"Of course!"

"I guess they're not out yet," Ami looked around as she and Kaoru exited the House of Mirrors.

"I beat Hikaru!" Kaoru cheered.

"There's Haruhi."

"Hikaru's not here?" Haruhi asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru suddenly turned serious.

"We got separated. I guess he's still inside."

"Should we go look for him?" Ami wondered.

"We might get lost too," Haruhi stopped her. "Kaoru, would you go look for him?"

"Sure, no problem," Kaoru smiled, happy to do a request for Haruhi.

"Let's go," Haruhi said to Ami after he had run inside.

"We're not going to wait?"

"No. Most likely he's not lost. It's just a trick he's pulling. Trust me."

"Okay. What do you want to go on."

"The roller coaster."

"Hikaru, there you are," Kaoru sighed finding his twin sitting in a corner.

"You're not Haruhi," Hikaru pouted.

"You weren't really lost, were you?"

"Did you really think I was?"

"No," Kaoru laughed.

"Another profitable booth," Kyoya sighed, looking over the empty shelves. "Now to finish planning my revenge."

Finding a comfortable lounger, he lay down, pulling out Ami's book.

* * *

"What is it?" T.K. asked as Tamaki suddenly stopped in front a ride, starry-eyed.

"They really have one," he gapped.

""The Tunnel of Love?"" Patamon read the sign.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki looked around quickly.

"So, you like Haruhi?" Patamon grinned.

"Is it obvious?" Tamaki gasped.

"Well, she's coming this way," T.K. nodded to where Haruhi and Ami were leaving the roller coaster.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki grabbed her hand. "Come on, we're going on this ride!"

"But, Tamaki-" Haruhi wasn't able to finish her sentence as Tamaki pulled her inside.

"I guess he really wanted to go on that ride," Ami observed.

"Yeah," T.K. agreed, as they sat on a bench to wait.

"I hope I'm not prying," Ami started a conversation. "Are you and Kari close? You seem to be."

"We've known each other for years," T.K. explained. "Our older brothers are best friends too."

"He's just being modest," Patamon interrupted, jumping on top of T.K.'s head. "He and Kari are getting married in a couple of months. And so are Gatomon and I."

"Wow," Ami smiled. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Is there anyone you like, Ami?" Patamon wondered.

"Well… possibly…"

"You're blushing!" the little Digimon teased.

"You should tell him," T.K. advised. "At least then it's out in the open and you can move forward."

"Thanks," Ami nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Ami-chan, are you having fun?" Usagi asked, suddenly appearing behind them with Renge.

"Yes!"

"We're going on the merry-go-round."

"You and Haruhi will come too, right?" Renge pestered.

"Haruhi's in that ride right now," Ami responded.

"They're coming out," T.K. observed.

"That was fun!" Tamaki grinned so brightly, little stars were shining around his head. "Want to go again, Haruhi?"

"Usagi, grab Haruhi!" Renge commanded.

"Come on, Haruhi!" Usagi said. "We're going on the merry-go-round!"

Usagi pulled her off, followed by Renge pulling Ami. Mamoru hurried to catch up and free the "prisoners".

"But…" Tamaki sniffed. "The Tunnel of Love…"

Two hands suddenly clamped down on his shoulders from behind.

"M'lord, were you on that ride with Haruhi just now?" Kaoru asked, grinning wickedly.

"It's unfair for you to monopolize all of her time," Hikaru continued, his expression the same as his twin's.

"T.K., is it okay if we borrow M'lord?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh, sure," T.K. shrugged. "I'll be over with Kari. She,s heading for the merry-go-round."

"Okay, we'll return him later," Kaoru assured him as he and Hikaru began dragging Tamaki away.

"Let's check out the haunted house," Hikaru suggested.

"No, no!" Tamaki cried. "Not that! T.K. help!"

"It'll be fun," Kaoru said.

"Nooo!"

"They're weird," T.K. commented.

"Yep," Patamon agreed. "Come on. I want to ride on the merry-go-round with Gatomon."

"Heeelllpp!" Tamaki continued to cry.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Usagi and Mamoru walked by shortly followed by T.K. and Kari. Renge and Luna were further behind, eating cotton candy.

"Mamoru, what ride do you want to go on?" Usagi asked him.

"A quiet one," he replied quickly.

"What was that ride we passed earlier? Oh, yeah, "The Tunnel of Love"!"

Mamoru sighed, looking pained.

"Usagi, you're going on too?" Kari called.

"I hope it's not one of those corny-type rides," T.K. muttered to Mamoru.

"Yes," he agreed.

As they entered the ride, Tamaki came barreling out of the haunted house.

"The light!" he cried. "I'm free!"

Turning around he glared at the twins.

"I hate you two! How could you do that to me?"

"Well, we had fun," Hikaru informed him.

"What are you three doing?" Renge inquired, finishing her treat.

"Having fun," Kaoru grinned. "Where's your partner?"

"In that ride," Renge pouted. "I want to go too."

"Then go."

"What did you say?" Renge demanded, her eyes flashing fire. "You can't go on a ride like that by yourself! So one of you will have to do."

"After you, M'lord…" Kaoru and Hikaru began to say, before noticing Tamaki had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Hikaru wondered, just as Renge latched onto his arm.

"All right, come on," she said.

Kaoru waved at them as she pulled Hikaru into the ride.

"Have fun, you two!" Kaoru called.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried.

"Is she gone?" Tamaki asked, poking his head out from behind a bench.

"There you are," Kaoru placed his hands on his hips. "What do you think you're doing, hiding like that?"

"Why are you arguing?" Haruhi asked, stopping by them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki brightened. "Do you want to go on that ride again?"

"No," Haruhi shook her head. "It wasn't to my taste."

Tamaki's face fell, as Luna popped into the conversation.

"We're supposed to be having fun," she reminded them all. "While your brother's in there, let's go on the Ferris Wheel."

"Us too!" Patamon and Gatomon agreed, neither of them wanting to go on the Tunnel of Love ride.

"Let's all go," Ami suggested. "Come on, Kaoru. Hikaru will be fine without you for awhile, won't he?"

"You're right," Kaoru grinned. "Lead the way. _Better not be here when he comes out._"

"What about me?" Tamaki sniffed.

"Hurry up or you'll get left behind," Haruhi called back.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki brightened (again). "You do care!"

Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Ami enter one capsule and Luna, Patamon, and Gatomon go in the one behind them. While the first group talked and enjoyed the view, the latter had their faces pressed up against the glass, looking out starry-eyed.

"Wow, we're so high up!" Luna exclaimed.

"You can see the whole park from here!" Gatomon gasped.

"There's T.K. and Kari," Patamon pointed. "They're coming out of the ride.

"They look so small," Gatomon observed.

"There are Usagi and Mamoru following them," Luna added. "The guys don't seem to be as enthusiastic as the girls. Let's tease them about going on the ride."

The two Digimon laughingly agree.

* * *

Once again, everyone went on all the rides at least once over the next couple of hours, though Tamaki could not get Haruhi to go back on the Tunnel of Love with him.

"So, the point is to drive around and bump into the others?" Renge asked as they all re-grouped by the bumper cars.

"Basically, yes," Ami nodded.

"Let's all go together!" Kari suggested.

Kyoya joined them as they buckled themselves into the cars, choosing for himself the one shaped like a limo. The only one with a back seat, Patamon and Gatomon strapped themselves in behind him, cameras at the ready.

"I'm going to get you, Kari," T.K. taunted, turning his car towards her.

"Not if I get you first!" Kari responded.

"Got you, Renge!" Usagi laughed, along with Renge.

"This is more difficult that it looks," Haruhi observed, trying to get her car to turn properly.

Ami pulled up beside her. "If these were real cars, they'd be a pile-up over there," she pointed to the other side of the area.

"Kaoru, stop following me!" Tamaki cried.

"But this is fun!" Kaoru argued, bumping into his car.

"It's important to have fun," Hikaru added, bumping into his car too.

"But why only chase me?" Tamaki wanted to know.

"Because it's fun!" the twins responded.

Luna laughed at them, as she drove by in a car shaped like a police car.

"Mamoru, do you have a cell phone?" Kyoya asked, stopping by Mamoru.

"Here you go. Just remember to pull over first."

"Thank you," Kyoya nodded, then dialed a number. "It's me. Can you bring the things from last time? We have some things to tie up again. And bring my checkbook."

Closing the phone, he handed it back to Mamoru.

"Something to do with your revenge?" he wondered.

"Exactly," Kyoya grinned.

* * *

When it was time to leave, they all gathered by the entrance where the four cars were waiting for them. No one seemed to wonder why a fifth car was parked behind the others.

"I have to tell Mr. Manager how well I did today!" Digiko announced proudly.

"You did?" Rabi-en-Rose glared at her. "What about me?"

"By, cute, rich guy!" Digiko waved to Kyoya before climbing into the car, Rabi-en-Rose following her.

"I mean it, Digiko," she said. "I did just as much as you."

Kyoya waved back as the car drove off.

"Well, I'm glad to see no one blew up the park," the assistant breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you all have fun?"

"Yes!" everyone cheered.

"One, two, three," the assistant counted heads. "Four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven… Where are the other three?"

"It's all right," Kyoya reassured him. "They'll be taking that car right there. No need to worry."

"…Okay. _Better not mess with him. His family can guarantee I'd never work again_."

After saying their goodbyes and exchanging e-mails, they all climb into their respective cars, which return them home.

"I had so much fun," Kari yawned.

"Me, too," T.K. placed his arm around her shoulders. "Here, lean against me if you're tired."

"Thanks. Looks like they definitely are."

Next to her, Patamon and Gatomon slept soundly, curled up against each other.

"She's completely worn out," Mamoru commented, watching Usagi sleep against his shoulder.

"She and Renge have a lot of energy," Ami nodded, reading her book.

Between her and Usagi, Luna yawned and turned back into a cat. "It was like having two Usagi's," she murmured sleepily.

"One's enough," Mamoru said. "This one."

"Kyoya, are you sure they said it was okay to leave them?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," Kyoya said.

"They probably wanted to go on one last ride," Renge guessed, having decided to ride with them. Her limo followed with all their prizes in it.

_I don't know,_ Haruhi thought. _Maybe I should worry._

_

* * *

_Back at the park, the lights were all going out and the rides turned off. At the very top of the Ferris Wheel Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru sat in the un-moving capsule.

"How long are we going to have to stay up here?" Hikaru grumbled.

"Knowing Kyoya, who knows," Kaoru shrugged.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki yelled. "COME BACK!"

**THE END**

**

* * *

EPILOGUE**

The next morning, the assistant received a call from his boss.

"Well, I see they didn't blow up the park," the boss commented.

"Yes, sir."

"But do you think you could have prevented one of them from buying the whole place?"

"I- What?"

At the park, some workmen were taking down the sign, and raising a new one: Ootori Water/Amusement Park.

**THE REAL END**

**

* * *

***Written in transcript form: 22 October, 2008

*Written in story form: 24 September, 2010

**Anime's Included:**

-Di Gi Charat (Digiko, Rabi-en-Rose)

-Digimon (T.K. Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Patamon, Gatomon)

-Ouran High Host Club (Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin, Renge Houshakuji)

-Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Mamoru Chiba, Luna/Girl Luna)

**Cameos:**

-Ouran High Host Club (mentioned: Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka)

-Trigun (Vash the Stampede, Meryl Stryfe)

**Secrets:**

-Ami's Crush (Human Nephrite)

-Kyoya's Profit (Money from selling all the items in both booths at a slightly higher price and the money from billing Tamaki and the twins the amount he initially paid for them.)

-Luna's White Cat Plushie (In reminder of Artemis)

-Mamoru's Dart Throwing (Not really a secret; as Tuxedo Kamen, he can throw roses with pin point accuracy)

-"That Time" (When Tamaki and the others "kidnapped" Kyoya and brought him to a shopping center, leaving him alone while they looked around. In retaliation, he tied them to poles on the roof.)


End file.
